User blog:Madi60517/Anxiety - Self Help Blog Post 1
Alright, so I decided to do 2 posts right off the bat because they're common problems. The first is ANXIETY. A lot of people think that barely anybody has this, but about 18% of the population of the world has it! I'm going to give you tips for everything related to having anxiety. Even if you DON'T have anxiety, this will help you realize what it is and how to handle people that have it. You might think they're annoying, but they don't like it, either! What is Anxiety? Again, I'm not a doctor, so I'm gonna put it simply. Picture your brain as a city with lots of buildings. Just a normal, average city, right? Wrong. It's like every alarm in the whole city being set off at once for no reason at all. If that's not enough, imagine a goldfish in a tiny little bowl in a huge house with lots of other pets. It's like the bowl is rarely cleaned and that all the cats and dogs are constantly knocking down the table the bowl is on. Get the picture? Good. How Do I Deal With People That Have Anxiety? Honestly, this isn't difficult, no matter how hard you think it may be. First, treat them like any other person. They don't have a contagious plague, they're not from Jupiter, they're not covered in slime, they're just a person! Don't treat them differently for having anxiety. Next, know what NOT to say to someone with anxiety: *'Calm down.' I don't even know why people say this, because we try. We really try. We just can't. *'Other people have it worse.' Just because we're not starving doesn't mean this isn't a problem. It can still ruin lives. And now you're just making us feel bad, like it's our fault. *'Don't sweat the small stuff.' Again, we don't WANT to, we NEED to. That's how we work. *'You're being dramatic.' How does this even remotely help? It might seem dramatic, but to us it's perfectly normal. *'It's going to be okay.' We will never, ever believe this no matter how many times you tell us. *'I know how you feel.' Oh, so you also have to battle your brain 24/7 and try and tell yourself you're being ridiculous while at the same time everyone thinks you're weird for it? I didn't think so. Being anxious before a test isn't the same as anxiety. Third, help them. Try and get them to conquer fears of things that are safe. This is the least you can do. Also, remember that ANXIETY IS SERIOUS! Don't dismiss it lightly because it hurts inside. See below. How Do I Deal With Anxiety? Well, see the links below... Links Tumblr blog for anxiety and depression support Tumblr blog about anxiety disorders Tumblr blog to calm anxiety Tumblr blog to help you laugh about your own anxiety Tumblr blog to calm anxiety Tumblr blog about social anxiety Tumblr blog anxiety and panic support group Tumblr blog of anxiety confessions How to improve anxiety symptoms What panic attacks feel like Coping with panic attacks Anxiety in pictures A cartoon about anxiety What not to say to someone with anxiety (You can use Google to find more of these A Message http://www.mymodernmet.com/profiles/blogs/john-william-keedy-its-hardly-noticeable Guys... Everyone... PLEASE share this Being someone with anxiety, I want everyone to see this. A lot of people think I'm weird for being so anxious all the time. I know that many people with anxiety experience the same problem. This needs to stop. Anxiety isn't a joke. It's a serious disorder. Remind everyone that every person in the world feels anxious at some time, and that if they can remember how it feels, that's how those of us with anxiety feel ALL THE TIME. We have to fight a battle with our own mind every day. Share this everywhere you can and spread this message. This needs to be spread to everyone so we can stop people feeling bad for having anxiety. I plan to show this to everyone that hurts me when school starts again. Please, please help and tell every kid you know that this isn't something to be taken lightly. THIS ALSO NEEDS TO GET OUT THERE http://www.mamamia.com.au/mental-illness/living-with-anxiety-cartoon/#PBv5F82F6D3YIDFu.97 SHARE THIS, TOO, BECAUSE IT IS ALSO INCREDIBLY TRUE AND WILL ALSO HELP MANY OF US WITH ANXIETY http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2014/02/17/things-not-to-say-to-some_n_4781182.html ''Take a stand ''Help out '''''Please -Madi Category:Blog posts